


Keyforge: An Archon's View

by Musiclight_Ray



Category: Keyforge
Genre: Fantasy Violence, Magical Elements, Multi, POV First Person, Sci-Fi Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 12:32:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16619024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musiclight_Ray/pseuds/Musiclight_Ray
Summary: A take of the word of the Crucible from an Archon's POV.





	Keyforge: An Archon's View

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Keyforge is the property of Fantasy Flight Games and creator Richard Garfield

Journal Entry One, date 18.11.12

My first attempt at the vault was neither a success nor failure. It was a success for my rival did not get into the vault, but it was a failure for I did not get into the vault either. My rival was allied with Shadows, Untamed, and Mars, three houses of the crucible. Between being stopped at forging keys and stealing aember, we both had to flee, as there was soon to be a cave in. I managed to escape with 14 pieces of aember, which will be the start of my collection. 

In my research, I discovered 7 Houses of the Crucible  
1\. Logos  
2\. Mars  
3\. Dis  
4\. Untamed  
5\. Brobnar  
6\. Shadows  
7\. Sanctum  
Each house has their own ideas and ways of doing things, as proved by my dealings with Brobnar, Sanctum, and Untamed. Whereas the giants of Brobnar fought with savagery and war-songs, Sanctum brought down holy light and law. 

Currently, I am holding on to my alliance with House Untamed. An elder gave her blessing to stay in the local village, naming me a friend.  
I wear this blessing proudly, for I do not want to lose the one solid alliance that I have. The elders thankfully understand that there will be times I must make temporary alliances, but will always return to them. 

There is word going about that there has been a sighting of another Vault, but I cannot get confirmation for sure. Rumors popping up means many things, but I would like some confirmation before Heading for another dig. 

We shall see.


End file.
